Aki, Althea
Althea is the protagonist and lead cure of Artsy *Precure. Her main theme color is blue. She represents creativity and painting. She had been homeschooled her entire life until the 3rd episode of Artsy *Precure when she sends her to Shiny Sora. Due to the amount of time that she had, she often would paint pictures. Her catchphrase is "Coolio!". Appearance In her casual form, she has long flowy brown hair with a purple rose attached to her right, with blue as her eye color and "fair" as her skin tone. On her neck, she wears a purple flower collar with a yellow center. She also wears a light blue shirt with a short blue skirt that is above the knees. To complement the outfit she wears white bracelets that go with the outfit, and her socks are short and white with black shoes with a white tip near the toes. In her Cure Form, her hair is still the same hair color, but with two flowy pigtails added with her hair being flowy overall. She has her hair dyed blue in the ends and still keeps the same rose from before, and her eyes becoming a lighter blue. The upper half of the top is blue with a darker blue, leaf-shaped bow with a gold center in the middle while the bottom of the top is pink. She has poofy blue sleeves with a darker blue trim with white, fingerless gloves with gold bracelets on each side. She wears a short, frilly blue dark blue skirt with pink trim with a longer flowy white skirt underneath. Her legs have dark blue socks and white boots with a light purple at the heels. Personality Althea is a socially awkward 13-year old girl, who was homeschooled for most of her life. Considering since she had a lot of time on her hands, she used the time for painting and became very talented at it. She loves meeting new people, making friends and learning new things. Creativity is something that she especially treasures considering how valuable it is for her. She is truthful, however sometimes too truthful, as she can sometimes offend others. Relationships * Haru, Melissa * Fuyu, Irie Cure Colorful "Creating an artistic world, One paint splatter at a time! Cure Colorful!" ''-Cure Colorful'' Cure Colorful is the alter ego of Aki Althea. In order to transform she needs her Artsy! Notebook and her Creative Pen and has to say "Let's Go! Precure Creation!". She has the ability to summon rainbow paint splashes at her enemies. Attacks . Color Splash- 'This is Cure Colorful's first main attack. She uses her Magical Paintbrush and shoots a rainbow paint splash at the enemy, purifying it. It is a long, one-ranged attack. '. Color Splash Collage- '''This is an upgraded version of Cure Colorful's first main attack. She uses her Magical Paintbrush and shoots multiple rainbow paint splashes at the enemy. When hit by the enemy, the paint explodes, purifying it. It is a long, one-ranged attack. Etymology '''Althea is a name of Greek origin meaning "Healing power, accompanied by wholesomeness, truthfulness, and creativity. Aki is taken from the Japanese word for Autumn. Trivia * She is the first main cure to not have pink as her main color, instead of blue. **However, many other fan series have done this. * She is the second main cure to have brown hair, followed by Hojo Hibiki *Like the creator, F. M. Neko, she is an Aquarius. *She is the first cure to ever have been homeschooled. Category:Artsy *Precure Category:Lead Cures Category:Blue Cures Category:Female Characters Category:Female Category:Female Cures Category:Females Category:Main Cures Category:Pretty Cures Category:Protagonists